Moving On In Life
by pinkmmlover
Summary: Chapter 3! Takes place after the movie. Winry is upset that Ed and Al left her. So when she decides to spend three weeks in Central, she never expected to fall in love and especially with Jean Havoc. Winry/Havoc Roy/Riza First Fanfic, Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMISTS OR ITS CHARACTERS, JUST THE STORY

* * *

**

(Flashback)

It was the last time she'd ever see them again. Somehow in her heart she knew that if she did see him today, it would be her last. But this time Al was gone too. She never admitted it to anyone, but Winry Rockbell had feelings for Edward Elric. And even though Winry knew it would the last time she saw him, she could never bring herself to tell him. _**Maybe it was for the better**_ she thought to herself. She took one last look at the underground city and headed back up.

The city was dusty and dirty. The armored suits all piled up to one side while soldiers searched for civilians all around. Everywhere she looked buildings were crumbling, places that she used to go to were in pieces and people were searching for loved ones. She wasn't watching where she was going and accidently bumped into one of the soldiers.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's quite alright miss." He replied. She recognized that voice and looked up and realized that it was the lieutenant she had met long ago.

"Oh lieutenant Havoc, it's you!!"

"What? Oh Miss Rockbell. I didn't recognize you. What are you doing here in Central?"

"I came here to say goodbye to Edward." Her smile suddenly disappeared from her face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't –"

"No, no it's alright. Somehow I knew our reunion would be short but sweet. No pun intended." She said giving him a half smile. "Actually he's grown quite a lot."

"Heh yea." He could how saddened she was by his departure, and he just couldn't see that. He felt that there should be a law where no young woman would ever look like that. That look reminded him of the time when Mustang resigned and Lieutenant Hawkeye was saddened by his sudden departure. He really didn't wanna see that again.

"Hey um, you know… if you ever need anything, just ask." He said putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a warm hearted smile.

"Thank you, lieutenant Havoc." Giving him a smile back.

"It's Jean."

"Huh?"

"My first name is Jean, Miss Rockbell."

"It's Winry, just Winry."

"Well then, I'll see you around 'Just Winry'." He said grinning.

"Same to you Jean."

With that, they went their separate ways. She headed for the train station to get back to Risembool, and he went to look for more survivors. And that was the last she saw of him… until now.

* * *

**Six months later…**

Winry woke up slightly dazed to a bunch of chirping birds outside her window. _**It was the same dream**_ she thought to herself. She dreamt she was in a white hallway and at the other end standing were Ed and Al. She would always try and run to them but no matter how hard she tried, she could never get to them.

She was always bothered by that dream. It wasn't that she needed it deciphered, she knew what it meant. It meant that Ed and Al were gone from her life and that they would live it out away from her. Just the fact that she kept having that dream even though she knew what it meant frustrated her.

Her grandma could see it too. It showed when she was working. She felt that staying here for so long brought back memories of Ed and Al, and it interfered with her work. So her grandma told her to take a trip to Central for at least three weeks. She had to threaten to kick Winry out of the house just to make her go until she finally agreed. Her grandma suggested she stay with the "bookworm" while she was there. She called up Sheska the day before and she agreed that three weeks in Central would do her some good.

Winry packed her things the night before so she just took a shower before heading out the door.

"Don't forget to say 'Hi' to the bookworm for me." Her grandma called after her.

"Her name is Sheska and yes I won't forget."

When she arrived in Central it was almost noon. _**Sheska must be on her lunch break.**_ She thought to herself. So she decided to head down to the Central Head Quarters. She wasn't expected until two, but she figured that she could help Sheska with whatever she was doing.

* * *

"Okay 12 o'clock. Lunch break." Roy said to his subordinates composed of Breda, Falman, and Fuery as they rushed toward the door leaving him alone with Havoc and Hawkeye. Roy turned to his lovely lieutenant and a big grin came over his face. Havoc knew those two were romantically involved as well as the rest of Roy's subordinates. Ever since he came back six months ago they spent more time together than ever before. Whenever Hawkeye had given him paper work for him to sign, he didn't complain anymore. He would just take it with a smile and sign them. In Havoc's words, he was 'sprung.' Just then he heard Hawkeye giggle like a little school girl because Roy had whispered something in her ear.

"Ugh, you two make me sick." He told them making a face.

"Why lieutenant Havoc, it sounds to me like you're kind of jealous." Roy said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Hey at least I'm not the one who's sprung chief." He retorted smiling.

"Well I for one find that there's nothing wrong with being sprung. I certainly don't mind." Riza said pulling Roy closer to her.

Havoc walked out the door before he became sick to his stomach. Besides, lunch was one of the only times they could be alone together. And he didn't wanna spoil it for them. He needed a smoke anyway.

He was sitting on the Central steps for a while looking at the city and how much it had changed after six months. Repairs were still being done, but it looked a whole lot better. He was about to light a smoke when he saw Winry walking toward him. Quickly he put his cigarette away and went to meet her.

"Good afternoon Winry." He said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Well hello there Havoc." She said smiling.

"It's Jean Miss Rockbell."

"Ugh, don't start that again." They both started laughing.

"So what are you doing here in Central?"

"I decided to take a three week vacation, I really need one."

"Oh is work getting to you?" he asked his words full of concern.

"No it's not that. It's just…" she started her voice getting serious. "I know it's been six months, and I know they're never coming back but I still can't help but think of Ed and Al. and being in Risembool for so long brings back memories of them. So I came here to get my mind off of them, but I have no idea what to do."

Havoc could tell she was really bothered by this. He hated seeing her like this and he had to something about it.

"Uh, Winry?"

"Yes?" he looked down and started fiddling with his hands.

"I was wondering…"

She cocked an eyebrow at him trying to figure out what was so hard for him to say to her.

"Really Jean, what is it you're trying to say?"

"Would, would you…" he sucked in a breath before finishing his sentence. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

* * *

Winry wore a simple plain blue dress that was cut just above the knees. It was a strapless dress that showed off her curves. She had borrowed it from Gracia after her conversation with Havoc. Sheska had also lent her a pair of blue diamond earrings and a small blue bag to match the dress. Havoc was going to pick her up in 5 minutes and she was really, really nervous. When the doorbell rang, she quickly rushed up from where she was sitting and answered it. He was wearing a nice beige tuxedo with a red tie. Sheska wished them both a good night and shooed them off.

The ride to the restaurant was pretty awkward, so he decided to lighten the mood.

"That's a…really nice dress you're wearing." He complemented.

"Thank you. It's Gracia 's. She wore it the night Hughes took her out on their first date."

He flinched at the word. He really didn't know what to call this little outing.

Finally, they reached the restaurant. They told the waitress how many were dining, and waited to be seated. While waiting, Havoc took out a cigarette and was about to light it when the waitress beckoned for them.

When they were finally seated, they gave the waiter their orders and sat in more awkward silence. He sat there deep in thought trying to figure out what to say in a situation like this.

"Why do you do that?" Winry asked looking up at him.

"Hmm?" he said bringing him back to reality.

"Smoke. Why do you that? I mean there must be a reason why you smoke right?"

That question usually never came up in any of his conversations, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Well it's been a really bad habit of mine for a long time. And… lets just say the reason is also pretty bad." He looked upset by the memory he had tried to forget so long ago. Winry saw this and reached across the table and placed a hand on his.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I'll listen." She said reassuringly. He didn't pull his hand back when she touched it. It felt warm and gave him a feeling of calm, so he continued.

"I loved my father, I really did. But sometimes, he just made me so mad. Sometimes he'd stay out late, get drunk, and we wouldn't see him again till morning. But one day, he just left. We thought he was just gonna go out and get drunk as usual but he didn't come back. He didn't even say good bye or nothing. And that's when I took up smoking. I was fifteen at the time I had my first smoke and ever since then, I've been hooked on it."

"I think you should stop." She said smiling.

"But I just finished my story." He said looking confused.

"No, I mean you should stop smoking. It's not good for your health and it certainly isn't romantic either."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh and just what do you know about romance?" he asked grinning.

"Let's just say that's the reason why so many women probably refuse you."

"Ouch, that really hurt." He chuckled rubbing his chest where his heart was. "But you know…you certainly didn't refuse me. So what was it that got you to say yes? Was it my good looks or my ability to charm women?" he asked smirking.

Before she could answer they're food had arrived. That's when she finally stopped holding his hand. Things seemed to be going smoothly after that. They were enjoying themselves and their conversations were livelier.

* * *

When dinner was finally over, he drove her back to Sheska's. Being a gentleman, he walked her to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight Jean." She said as she took her arms out of his jacket he had lent her before they got in the car. She draped the jacket over her arm.

"Yea, me too." Was all he could say. He really didn't know what to do at this point because he couldn't tell if this was a date or not.

"You still didn't answer my question." He said at last.

"Huh?"

"At the restaurant. You didn't tell me why you said yes to have dinner with me tonight."

"Well the truth is…" she started fiddling with the jacket. He starred intently at her. "I went out with you tonight because I needed to get my mind off of Ed and Al, and it seemed to work." A frown came over his face.

"Well I should be heading in now." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Good night." She turned toward the door, but he stopped her midway and turned her to face him. She looked down at the ground unable to face him. He cupped her chin in his hand to make her look at him. He stared deeply into her eyes and leaned in closer until their lips met. Slowly his arms encircled around her waist. Getting caught up in the moment, she brought around his neck dropping the jacket in the process to pull him to her. Somehow she knew she would be sleeping well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist Or It's Characters, Just The Story

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

"It was amazing Sheska!! I didn't think he was such a good kisser since he smokes a lot!!" babbled Winry. Ever since Havoc gave her that good night kiss, that was all she could talk about. And she had been following Sheska around the house all day.

"Yes that's very nice Winry." She said while picking up a book off the ground. Sheska had taken the day off to be a good hostess to Winry and at the same time clean up her house a bit. It had been much cleaner since the last time she came. She bought a few more book shelves so she could stack more books and some of the others she donated to a public library in Central (No not the Central Library). The rest she placed in boxes to put in storage.

"It was so romantic. I mean I couldn't stop thinking about him all day." She said gazing out the window.

Sheska sat on the couch for a while to stop and catch a breather.

"Well now, it sounds to me like someone's in love." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Wha-me? No… Wh- why would you-"

"Aw come on. I can see it in your eyes." She insisted. Winry thought about it for a moment, and it did seem like she was falling for him.

"Well actually I… I dunno. I might…I-I think I am." She answered truthfully.

"Well there you go. You've got the big 'L'. You know, I think coming to Central was one of the best things you've ever done." She commented.

"Yea, I think you're right. I just wish I knew how he feels about me." She said staring out the window.

* * *

Havoc sat at his desk looking out the window daydreaming. He had finished his paperwork earlier than the others since there was a certain someone he really wanted to see. Noon was approaching and he was hoping to spend his lunch break with her. It was irregular for him to be done with his work early since he was always the last one to finish. The others thought that the reason for his weird behavior is because he got laid, but he told them to shut it and went back to daydreaming. Whenever that thought and Winry came to mind, he would try to put that aside. Sure someday he'd like to share that special moment with her, but he'd wait for her to be ready as long as he had to.

As soon as noon approached, everyone scrambled out the door except for Roy, Riza, and himself. Quietly he excused himself as he heard Roy say something to Riza about meeting her at his place around 7pm.

* * *

As Winry continued stare out the window, she heard a soft knock at the door. Wondering who it was, she opened the door ajar before opening it all the way realizing who it was.

"Oh Jean it's you!!!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's nice to see you too Winry." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing here on a nice sunny day like this?"

"Well I was hoping you would like to spend my lunch break with me on this nice sunny day."

"Oh I'd love to, but I have to ask Sheska-"

"On go on Winry. Don't keep the man waiting." Sheska said coming up from behind them.

"Miss Sheska." Havoc said bowing.

"Lieutenant." She said giving him one of her own.

"So what are you waiting for, their lunch break isn't that long. Go out and have a good time."

"Sheska are you sure-"

"Yes Winry I'm sure! You can make it up to me when we go shopping later today." She said pushing her out the door.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Havoc took Winry out on dates and lunch breaks. And very slowly, Winry started to get over Ed and Al and began falling in love with Havoc. There was one more day of Winry's vacation and he wanted it to be special. That night he was gonna take Winry to the park for a dinner picnic and then a moonlit walk by the lake. He let Sheska in on his plan and it was her duty to get Winry to the park. In exchange, he'd set her up on a date with Kain Fuery.

So far all was going as planned. Sheska took Winry to the park, met up with Havoc, and now they were going for the moonlit stroll. Taking Winry's hand, he led her to a spot where the lake pebbles glistened in the moonlight.

"My gosh, it's so beautiful here." She said admirably.

"Not as beautiful as you my sweet." He said turning toward her. She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. He broke away for a moment to get a good look at her.

"Winry…" he whispered as he touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch as he continued to speak to her. "These past three weeks have been the best days of my life. And I am so blessed to have been given the chance to spend it with you." She was about to speak, but he put a finger to her lips to silence her. "So before you left tomorrow I wanted to give you something."

He brought out a small box from his pocket. And inside was a small silver pendant in the shape of a "J", which hung on a silver chain. She gasped in shock of the elegant ornament in front of her.

"Oh Jean." She said reaching out to touch it.

"May I?" he asked the pendant out of the box. She turned around and lifted her hair so he could fasten it around her neck. When he finished putting it in place, he stared planting kisses on the back of her neck causing her to moan in pleasure.

"I take it you like it then?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Are you talking about the pendant or the kisses?" she asked snuggling closer to him.

"Both."

"Both." She answered.

They stood there watching the ripples in the water before she finally spoke.

"Jean?"

"Yes Winry."

"Promise me that once I leave for Risembool, you'll write to me. And I promise I'll write to you too."

"It's a promise my darling." He said pulling her closer.

"And don't be a stranger now. If you can, visit me at least once a month."

"Only if you promise to come back to Central to visit me twice a month."

"My, aren't we very demanding." She said jokingly.

"Look who's talking." He chuckled. She sighed before speaking again.

"I'm gonna miss you Jean."

"And you know already that I'll miss you just as much. I love you Winry."

She froze at that last sentence. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Say it again Jean. Say that last sentence to me once more." She said her eyes starting to water.

"I love you Winry." He said catching a tear from her eye. A big smile came over her face.

"I love you too Jean." She said before kissing him deeply. For the rest of the night, they stayed in each others arms not daring to let go for fear of the other one disappearing.

* * *

The next day everyone had come to the train station to see Winry off; Riza, Roy, Fuery, Sheska, Breda, Falman, Armstrong, and of course Havoc. Riza had spent a few days going shopping with Winry, and of course she dragged Roy along to say goodbye. The rest of them wanted to see this special woman he had been bragging about for the past three weeks.

"All aboard. Last call for all boarding passengers to Risembool." Called the conductor.

Winry turned toward Havoc to take her bag he was holding for her.

"Well this is it." He said unsure of what to say.

"I promise I'll write as soon as I get home."

"Well… goodbye Winry." He said looking down at the ground.

"One last kiss before I go?" she asked touching his cheek. He nodded approvingly. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him.

They could hear hoots and hollers coming from Breda, Falman, and Fuery.

"About time Havoc." Roy called to them making a whistling sound.

"Is this not one of the most beautiful things you have ever witnessed?" sobbed Armstrong.

Sheska and Riza just stood there smiling.

They had to break their kiss because the conductor was giving one last call to all passengers who didn't board the train. She picked up her bag and headed toward the door to get a window seat. As the train started to move, she leaned out the window and waved goodbye to her friends and blew a kiss at Havoc.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post... I'm actually starting to type up Chapter 3 at the moment. Anyway, hope you liked it. Plz review...good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmaetal Alchemist or it's Characters, only the story**

Even though they distance relationship, they still managed to make it work. It had been four months since she left Central and they were still going strong. As promised, they wrote to each other and visited whenever they could. He would visit her in Risembool for one weekend, and another weekend later she'd visit him in Central. They could only see each other twice a month, but it didn't matter as long as they could be together. Her grandma, Pinako, was glad to see that she got over the pain of losing Ed and Al in her life, and that she kept the memories of them alive in her heart.

One day she received a letter in the mail from Roy and Riza. Inside the message read:

To Winry,

You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Mr. Roy Mustang and Miss Riza Hawkeye. Please R.S.V.P by calling the number below. We hope that you will join us on this special occasion.

Sincerely, Roy and Riza

At the bottom of the invitation there was another message:

P.S. By the time you get this invitation, there will be a surprise at your door.

She was confused at first by the message, but then she heard a knock at the door. When she opened her eyes lit up when she saw who was standing there.

"Jean!!" she exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

"It's good to see you too beautiful." Was all he managed to say before he felt lips pressed against his.

"What are you doing here in Risembool? I thought you could only visit me once a month."

"Well Roy and Riza asked me personally to come and pick you up and take you back to Central with me."

"Back to Central? Why? What do they need me for?"

"They want us to be apart of their wedding. We're going to be a groomsman and a bride's maid."

* * *

Saying goodbye to her grandmother, they headed for the train station.

The train ride to Central was pretty long, but it was a good time for them to catch up on things. It turns out that Roy asked Riza to marry him about three months ago, and that the higher ups abolished that rule about no dating or marrying. And Sheska and Fuery were doing well too.

When they got to Central, Roy and Riza were waiting to greet them. Sheska was gone for the weekend on an errand, so Winry would be staying with Gracia for that night. While driving her to Gracia's Riza gave her the 411 on the wedding. Besides Winry, the other bride's maids were Maria Ross and Sheska. And the other groomsmen were Denny Bloch and Kain Fuery.

The next day Riza and the girls would all gather at her house to discuss dresses and colors, while the guys would meet at Roy's house. Roy and Riza had discussed color schemes and places to have the wedding the night before and had narrowed it down to a few choices. So they were both gonna talk to both parties about the same thing and decide from the results. They both figured it would be easier to discuss it separately since men and women's views on things were different.

* * *

After discussing dresses, color schemes and places, it had occurred to Winry that Riza was missing something important.

"Hey Riza?"

"Yes Winry?" she said waving goodbye to Sheska and Maria.

"It just occurred to me, but you didn't pick your maid of honor yet."

Riza turned to Winry and just smiled.

"I have picked my maid of honor." She started. "I was hoping that you would be my maid of honor."

Winry looked surprised at first, but nonetheless she agreed.

"I am grateful that you picked me. Thanks Riza." She said smiling. "By the way, who's the best man?"

"Roy is talking to him right now as we speak." She said staring out the window.

* * *

"Okay, all in favor of letting the women pick the color and places for the wedding?" Roy said lazily to his male subordinates.

"Here, here!" they all but Havoc shouted.

"Good now that we've finished, Breda and Falman are on their way here with drinks. Fuery and Bloch, go wait for them downstairs and help them carry it up."

Kain and Denny rushed out the door leaving him alone with a confused Havoc.

"Not to be a party pooper chief, but aren't you suppose to be helping lieutenant Hawkeye decide all of these things, or at least talk to your best man about this?"

"Well Riza is the most important person to me right now, and I just wanna make her happy in any way I can. And that includes her perfect wedding. Whatever she wants she can have, as long as she's happy." He put down the newspaper he was reading with the headlines about a serial killer on the loose. "And speaking about best man, Riza and I would be honored if you were the best man at our wedding."

Havoc was a little taken back by the sudden proposal. "Wow chief this is kinda unreal, but yea of course I'll be your best man."

"Great, now go celebrate. Have yourself a smoke why don't cha?" he said picking up the newspaper again.

"Oh didn't I tell you, I don't smoke anymore."

Roy's ears perked up at this surprising news.

"Really? And why is that lieutenant?"

"Well it's just that Winry convinced me that it wasn't healthy for me and she doesn't like it much either. So I decided to quit, for hers and my sake." He said rubbing the back of his head shyly.

Roy turned to him and a big smirk came over his face.

"Roy, are you okay?"

"You're sprung lieutenant." He said smiling evilly.

"What? Oh come on I am not sprung." He declared.

"So tell me, how far have you gotten with her Havoc?"

"S-Sir…I-I can't believe you're asking me this." He said turning bright red.

"Really now, I expected you to have gone all the way by now." Roy was so enjoying this.

Just then Breda and Falman walked in with Fuery and Bloch trailing behind them.

_Phew, saved at last._ Havoc thought to himself.

"Hey fellas, what's up?" Breda asked placing bags on the table.

"Oh nothing much, except that Havoc is sprung and he hasn't even gotten Winry in bed with him yet." Roy said crossing his arms, feeling pleased with himself.

"Whoa-hoo-hoo Havoc you sly dog. I didn't know you were trying to get laid. And she's still a virgin too, which makes her even more fresh." Breda said.

"I don't see why you're trying to take away her innocence. She's such a sweet girl." Said Falman placing more bags on the table.

"Really now you should be ashamed of yourself, taking something away from her that makes her unique." Fuery chimed in.

Havoc so regretted telling Roy that he quit smoking. They did have a point though. He did want her, badly. But that's not the reason why he quit smoking. He really did think it was bad for his health, but they would never believe him. If he could he would go to her right now and make love to her. But he knew once he did, he would regret it, especially if she wasn't ready for him to take her yet. So he put that thought aside and let guys continue to harass him some more.

* * *

I know I said it was going to be up pretty soon, but I've had a lot of stuff to do. I apologize, I suck. But for sure the next chapter is almost done. if it's not up within the next two weeks, you can write as much hate messages as you want. I know it's not as romantic as the last two, but I felt i should poke a little fun at him. The next chapter will be back to romance and love. But yea, I know that chapter is pretty short but that's because it was hard to decide where to put the space for the new chapter. Anyway, thank you guys for subscribing to this story, i never actually expected it to be a hit so thank you guys for that. You Rock!!!!


End file.
